The implication of the date
by anicez
Summary: /PAUSED UNTIL NEW NOTICE/ A night that all the group will remember, three different plots, Sheldon and Amy; Howard and Leonard; and Penny, Bernadette and Raj.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon and Leonard enter to the building, Sheldon is carrying grocery bags and they both are chatting excitedly.  
\- "Thanks Leonard for driving me to work this week, and to the comics store, and to the supermarket..."  
\- "Yes buddy, don´t worry" Leonard interrupts him "It was fun, just like the old days, but it's good that Amy is back to her normal schedule." Sheldon nods  
\- "Yes, the poor girl has been exhausted for weeks, but her research has been very successful, it´s very possible she wins the Gruber Neuroscience Prize"  
\- "I know, everyone is talking about that at the university, I´m sure she will win, she deserve it, she works very hard for it".  
\- "I´m sure she will win, it was only a matter of time before they realized the great she is".

Sheldon was so proud of her, she always fascinated him, but this last two months were incredible, her ideas about the nervous system perplex him, and that´s something that nobody did before, it´s been hard, they hardly saw each other in weeks, she works all night in the lab and sleeps during his work hours, she discovers that is more functional at night, like a cute owl. He smiles just to think of her, it was more difficult be without her that he thought at first, he hardly sleeps in that empty bed for weeks, and he ate every night at Leonard and Penny not because he didn´t want to cook, as the guys think, it was because he can´t be at the apartment without her walking around and not hearing her laugh. Suddenly Leonard interrupts his thoughts

\- "So what's your big plan for tonight?" he raises his eyebrows and winks at him.

\- "Your simplicity will never cease to amaze me, I have prepared a great night for Amy, to start a great dinner with her favorite meal, I´ll decorate the apartment with candles and music and her favourite flowers" Sheldon ends with a big smile.

\- "Sounds perfect, I'm happy for you, Amy is going to love it and you two deserve a great night"

\- We'll miss you tonight, Howard and I are going to play classic video games and we'll order pizza, he'll bring Halley because Penny and Bernadette go out tonight, so we can stay late", his smile proudly

\- "And koothrappali will not join you?"

\- "No, don´t tell to anyone but he has a date tonight"

\- "So why you told me?, if it's a secret you know that I don´t want to be involved"

\- "It´s ok Sheldon, no one is going to ask you about koothrappali"

\- "Let´s hope so, because I´m not going to lie for you", he says, walking to his door.

Leonard rolls his eyes and open his door, "Have fun with Amy tonight", he says before close the door.  
\- "I will", Sheldon close the door behind him with a smile, no one can ruin it, will be perfect, he leaves the bags at the kitchen island and start to prepare the big night.

* * *

Bernadette and Penny enter at the pub, they both look really pretty with colorful dresses and nice makeup, a table of college students turned to look at them, and this made them both smile and blush.

\- "It has been a lot time since the last girls night" Penny says, sitting at a table and looking around.

\- "I know, since I had Halley it´s hard to have time for myself, I hope she is ok with the boys" she looks worried and looks at her phone to check messages.

\- "Hey, not sad faces" Penny toke her phone and put in her purse, "Tonight we are going to have fun, let´s order a few shots to start crazy", She stands up when suddenly sees a familiar face at the bar. "Is that Raj at the bar?"

Bernadette sneaks up to look and bends down quickly, "that's him" she says very excited, "What is he doing here? I thought he´ll be with the guys at your house"

\- "No, no, Leonard told me that he had a date tonight"

\- "That's weird, why didn´t tell Howard?" The both looks at him at the bar, he is ordering a cocktail and flirting with the waitress.

\- "You know, maybe we should leave and give him privacy for his date" Penny whispers to Bernadette and she nods her head "Yeah, maybe"

Raj has a big pink cocktail and sits at a table in the other part of the bar, he looks so handsome, with a blue jacket and tight jeans, he looks so different that normally, more confident and happy.

\- We are gonna stay, right? "Penny asks without taking the look from Raj

\- "Are you kidding? Of course, this is better than the original plan", Bernadette takes the menu and hidden behind it, she looks at Penny and arches her eyebrows, "If we're going to do it, We'll do it in my way ". Penny nods and hides behind another menu.

\- "Do you think we know her? maybe it´s from the university, so he didn´t tell Howard so he can´t make fun of him".

\- "I bet it's from the gym, he's going to pilates a lot lately".

Then a very attractive boy approaches to Raj and they start to talk. He is a little higher than Raj, brown hair and fair skin, they can´t appreciate very well but seems that he has green eyes, he has curly but brushed hair and a shiny denture, he looks very attractive and the black suit that wears fitted him perfectly, he smiles to Raj and give him a hug before sitting at the table with him.

\- "Who is this guy? You know him?" Penny asks to Bernadette intrigued.

\- "No, maybe it´s someone from work, Is he handsome, right?"

Raj leans over him and pulls softly hair away from his mystery boy, he gets up and walks over to the bar to order two more coctels cocktails.

A blow from back moves Penny from her chair and throws her glass that´s brokes on the floor, Bernadette hides under her menu and looks if Raj is looking at them, luckily he has not noticed and he is still talking to the waitress.  
\- "What the hell?", Penny looks behind her and she rolled her eyes when she found who is there.

* * *

Sheldon has prepared a big feast for Amy, there are candles lit throughout the apartment, a big colorful branch of flowers on the table and soft jazz sounds in the background. The apartment looks clean and tidy, there´s a new tablecloth and the napkins are swan-shaped, in the oven is a baked salmon, the favourite of Amy, and a big plate with different types of cheese and grapes and a blueberry cake rest on the table.

Even he is ready, he wears a pretty nice shirt, that blue one that highlights his eyes and Amy loves so much, he has a little more of talcum than usual and his hair is perfectly combed. he looks at his pocket watch, is past 9, normally Amy will be here for that time. He checks is phone for new messages but is empty, suddely the door opens and appears Amy.

She is clearly exhausted, she has large dark circles, disheveled hair and she almost can´t stand on her feet, "Hello Sheldon", she says in a hoarse and tired voice, she leaves her work bag on the floor and sits on the sofa, unaware of her surroundings.  
\- "Amy, are you ok?", he approaches to her and softly give her a kiss on her cheek, as he sees Sheldon, she is aware of his outfit, she looks around and opens her eyes wide, "What is all this?" She says with a big smile.

\- "I just want to do something nice for you, it´s the first night we can dinner together since a month ago, he walks around a show her everything he has prepared for her, the dinner, music, wine and a final surprise.  
-" Aw, Sheldon this is so sweet!, I can´t believe you made all this for me". She stands up, but her feet fail and she almost falls.

\- "Amy you are exhausted, when was the last time you sleep?" he grabs her for her waist and gently sits her on the couch.

\- "I don´t know, since Monday?"

\- "Is Friday!, ok, I´m going to prepare you a hot bath and picks up all this, we can eat it on the morning, we can call it a special brunch of Saturday".

\- "What? No, no, no, you made all of this and I want to thankful you, this is wonderful, I can do it" but before she can move he gets up quickly and in a jump goes to the bathroom, "no arguments", he shouts from the bathroom while listening the water.

After twenty minutes Amy comes to the living room with a cute pink nightgown and her hair wet, although her face is clearly exhausted she had red cheeks from the hot bath, Sheldon is finishing to package the food, he approaches her gently and kisses her on the lips, she lets out a small sigh and hugs him, "Thanks so much for all this, I´m sorry for ruining it"

\- "What?, No please, let me take care of you, you always do it for me".

He guides her to the bedroom, he lays her down on the bed, when she is lying and covered, he sits next to her and strokes her face brushing her hair gently.

\- "I missed you so much, " she says, looking at him and closing her eyes

\- "Not more than me" Sheldon kisses her cheek

\- "You didn´t tell me what was the surprise?" she says with her eyes still closed

\- "Don´t worry that can wait for tomorrow, " he says, looking at Amy, that falls into a deep sleep.

Sheldon leaves the room quietly and close the door, he pulls out a small velvet box from his pocket, he looks at it and stores it in a box on the shelf next to Gollum statue.

\- "It looks like we'll have to wait again friend".

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hope you like this new story, is new for me to have all these different plots at the same time, but I have a very interesting idea for all of them, what do you think is going to happen? Who is the mysterious date of Raj? Who see Penny at the bar? What is going to happen with the surprise for Amy?, Thanks for all the reviews, you make me really, really happy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A blow from back moves Penny from her chair and throws her glass that´s brokes on the floor, Bernadette hides under her menu and looks if Raj is looking at them, luckily he has not noticed and he is still talking to the waitress.  
\- "What the hell?" Penny looks behind her and she rolled her eyes when she found who is there.  
\- "Penny?" A big silhouette with brown hair and big eyes looks at her from above.

\- "Hello Zack, sorry, but we are a little occupied now, " she said with a low voice and trying to hide behind the menu so that Raj does not see them.  
\- "What are you doing here? Is leonard too?" Bernadette see from behind the menu for a second but Zack recognizes her immediately.

\- "Oh Blondie, I know you, you are married to that tiny man with hair like a cup, right?" Zack says in a volume too much high that girls want it.  
\- "Yeah, yeah, Howard, but now you need to leave, we can´t talk with you, we are on a secret mission" Penny says, pushing him away from the table.

\- "Are you a secret agent now? Oh no, did you come here to kill me?, Penny I know I was a bad husband, but..."

\- "What? No!" Penny interrupts him, "We are just trying to find someone"  
\- "Oh, that´s cool, I can help you, I read a lot of Scooby-doo comics and I can be helpful" He looks at Bernadette and shout "You are the bad guy" and he stretch the face of Bernadette.

\- "Stop it" Bernadette says to him, she approaches to Penny and whispers "Penny, Raj is going to hear him, do something" but Zack heard her and get so excited.  
\- "Oh, it´s Raj here? I like Raj, where is Raj?" Zack says getting up from the chair and looking around.

\- "Stop it" She pulls his arm to seat him, but it's too late, Raj heard his name and he is looking at them with eyes as plates.

Zack looks at Raj and greets him from there, the girls hide under the menu, but Raj recognizes them and with an astonished face he approaches the table.

\- "I can´t believe you're spying on me!" Raj released as soon as he approached them.

\- "Hi Raj" Zack says smiling to him.  
\- "No Raj, it's not what you think, we saw you here, but we didn´t want to bother you" Penny clarifies while Bernadette nods her head.

\- "Yes, we knew that you had a date tonight, so..." Bernadette start to say but Zack interrupts her.  
\- "Yeah man, you know that your date is a guy, right?" he said, pointing with his finger at the mysterious boy that was looking at them all the time.

Raj looks at him nervously, "what? A date?, it´s not a date, it - it´s a-friend, yes, a friend, just that" Raj babbled.

\- "But Leonard told me that you were dating someone from work … " Penny start to say but Raj interrumpt her.

\- "Dating? I´m not dating! obviously is just a colleague, Leonard is confused, I- I don´t go out with guys!" he say pointing to his table, but was empty.

Raj felt a hand on his back, he turned back, and there he was, the mysterious boy, just behind him with a sad look and a grin of disappointment, as they were spoken he approached the table and listened all Raj just said.

\- "I think the one was confused about you was me, you aren´t the guy I thought, sorry Raj I´m leaving" the mysterious boy said turning around and leaving the pub quickly.  
\- "For no be a date you've screwed it up as if it was one" Zack says, as he sips his beer.

Raj lowers his head to the table and covers himself with his arms.  
\- "Zack, I think you'd better go now" Bernadette says giving him an icy look.

\- "ok, but buddy, you better realize now that he is a guy, believe me, some of them fooling you until it's too late." Zack slaps him on the back and leave the table.

The girls look incredulous to each other and wonder what they should do.

\- "Raj I know you said not, but it's ok if it was a date, we are your friends, we don´t judge" Penny says while touching his back trying to comfort him.

Raj raises his head and looks at them, his eyes are red and seeming to burst into tears, that´s clarifies the few doubts that they had left.

\- "And if you don´t judge, why where you stayed here to spy me? Were you laughing at me?, it´s that?" Raj questioned while drinks from Penny´s cocktail.

\- "No Raj, it´s not like that, you know … we like gossip a little, but it was just that, we were talking about how cute the guy was and how happy you looked, seriously" Bernadette says to him trying to make him smile.

\- "Yeah, we love you Raj, we want you to be happy, it doesn´t matter with how you are, as if makes you happy. Look, I married an asthmatic little man and Bernie married Howard, we're not about to judge anyone" Bernadette glances at Penny angrily, but she realizes that the comment made him smile so he lets it pass.

\- "Sorry girls for lied you, I was very confused and screwed it up everything ..."

\- "So, was a date? like a date-date?" Bernadette asks him with a smile and raising her eyebrows.

\- "Well, something like that " he says with a naughty look and a smile.

\- "Wohoo!" both girls say at a time, and the three start to laugh.

\- "Tell us, tell us, how you meet him?"

\- "Yeah, Did you kiss him yet?"

\- "Ok, I will tell you the story", Raj says as he takes one last sip of the cocktail.

The both girls approach it to the table with their hands under their chins as if they were to listen their favorite tale, both were so excited and Raj knew it, and he loves that.

 _"So, all started three weeks ago, I was working late in the telescope room because I hadn´t any better plan. His name is Alex, he is the new astrophysicist from the department, he arrives from England that day and he had jet lag so he came that evening to see the university, when he come into the telescope room, he recognizes me from my last article, we start to talk and minutes flow away, we were talking and laughing all night, when I realized it was morning and for me it had been like minutes, I didn´t want to say it but was the best night that I had in months. The next night, Alex surprised me with a dinner in the telescope room, we didn´t say anything, just it became a custom, every night one us bring takeaway and we talk all night long, we knew everything about each other, our childhoods, families, dreams and especially about work, we have the same passion and he is so similar to me that I just let myself be carried away by the excited, I didn´t realize what was happening to me. One night Alex start to tell me a story, I immediately recognized it, it was the same story I use to flirt, you know it, the one I told Penny one time, I didn´t want to interrupt him so I heard him. The story absorbed me, I looked how his lips move while he talks, his sweet English accent and his scent clouded me, and I kissed him, it was like a discharge of energy, I never felt anything like that, we kissed for hours and we continued doing it for days at the University, always in secret, sneaking in the halls when no one look, in the parking at the mornings, and the telescope room was our secret place, as soon as I saw him the flames arose, it´s an attraction that I had never felt, my heart stop, my mouth gets dry and I can´t stop thinking of him every second of the day. This morning when we left work Alex asked me for an official date, and it was this"_

\- "Now I have to find him, I can´t believe what happened, I'm the worst." Raj finally to say, feeling horrible.

\- "Raj we really, really sorry, we cause you a lot of problems, we can help you" Penny says while she hugs him, she was still in tears from his story

\- "Yeah, it´s not so bad, we can fix it, first we need to find him and you need to tell him sorry and how you feel" Bernadette says while she gets up from the chair.

\- "Yes, let´s go, you can´t lose this, we are going to help you" Penny stand up and look at him with the determination.

Raj finally looks at them and nods his head, he drinks a last sip of the cocktail, puts his clothes well and turned to the exit. "I´ll find you". Bernadette and Penny follow him and the three get out of the pub.

* * *

Amy wakes up in an empty bed, she puts her glasses on and look around, she has her hair still a little wet, she looks at her phone, it´s just 11 pm, she just sleeps for an hour, she is still tired, but her belly roars from hunger, she gets out of bed and walks to the living room, is empty, Sheldon is not here, that´s strange, his jacket is still on the sofa, maybe he is on Leonard's floor.

Amy´s plan is easy, takes a little piece of that delicious cake from Sheldon and get to the bed again, she approaches to the kitchen and smells the blueberry pie, she takes a knife, cut a good piece she takes with her hand and start to eat with the hand, she can´t do this kind of things with Sheldon around of him will get crazy. "bip-bip" a message sounds from Sheldon´s jacket. "That´s weird", she thought, "Sheldon never leaves without his phone", she approaches to the sofa and take it from the pocket, "bip-bip" another message lights up the screen. _Mom: "Did she say yes? Can I tell it to the church tomorrow?" 11:09_

 _Amy reads it and confused about the text she scrolls down to read the previous ones._

 _\- Mom: "What she said?" 11:08_

 _\- Mom: "Did she likes the ring?" 11:07_

She is in shock so much that almost drop the rest of the pie from her hand. Was Sheldon preparing this special date to propose her?. She leaves the phone back to the pocket and clean her hand, the sleepy mood flow away that second, now she is more awake that ever. Is this true or if she dreaming? Sheldon proposing to her was more like a dream than a reality. Of course she know about it, but since that time with mee-maw in town, Sheldon never say nothing about the subject again, and now that they are living together, she thought that maybe that was all that she is going to get from him. That maybe she is not that type of girl that have a special day, a romantic a big wedding, a princess dress and a first dance with a new husband. She rolls on the bed thinking about it, when she was a little girl she dreamed with a grace kelly wedding dress, with a lot of flowers and candles, but the time pass and she almost forgot about it when she was a teenager and her twenties, she falls in love with the science but was a love that consume. She refused the possibility of love, of a relation, of a physical contact or a family, she convinces herself so much that was the right option that she forgot to leave. Her days were boring and monotonous; work, home, harps and reading, on weekends she might will go to some talk or exhibition, alone always, cleaning and laundry maybe watch the house on the prairie and prepare the schedule for the week. The days became confused and so equal that they seemed the same, until the day that he met Sheldon, she still didn´t know that yet, but her life will be changed forever, all those desires began to bloom little by little, she began to fall in love and now that she has the best of both worlds she doesn´t want to miss anything.

She wants all, a wedding, a family, a future…. she fall in a deep sleep thinking in all the good things that happen to her since that day she meet a thin and pale boy in a coffee shop seven years ago, and everything change.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hope you like it this part, I divide this chapter in two so the part of Howard and Leonard will be in the next one, is very funny surely you would like it.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone for your sweets reviews, you make me very happy.  
What do you think will happen to Raj? And now that Amy knows, she'll tell Sheldon?  
Tell me what you think :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

The door of 4A opens and Howard go into with little Halley in arms and a lot of bags and toys, his hair is disheveled and looks tired.

\- A hand here, please? he implores trying to balance Halley's weight and the things.

\- "Sure" Leonard in a quick move close to them and pick the bags "why you didn´t bring the stroller with you?"

\- "Why I didn´t bring the stroller? ha... let´s see, here miss I don´t need to sleep doesn´t want the stroller anymore" He said looking at her and Halley smile at him with a cute giggle.

\- "Aw, but she is the sweetest, how can she decide something like that?" Leonard place the bags on the floor

\- "Sweet? ha!... she is the perfect mix of Bernadette angry, the temper of my mom when she didn´t eat on time and a raccoon with rage, don´t let her fool you, Leonard, she knows what is doing". He looks at her again and she is making bubbles, Leonard leave out a sigh and start to laugh. 

* * *

\- "Leonard, I'm going to heat Halley´s food, ok?"

\- "Sure, go ahead"

Howard started to prepare the food, he places Halley on the sofa with an extra big bib that covers her entire body.

\- "Isn´t that a little big for her?" Leonard says, looking at the scene intriguing.

\- "Big? au contraire my friend, it´s still not enough big for her, my mother will be crazy for all the food Halley´s waste".

Howard places the plate in his legs and take a little of the puree with a pink spoon and blows it  
\- "Ok Halley here comes to the rocket", In a swift move Halley slaps the spoon splashing the puree for all Howard's face that close his eyes and breathes deeply.

\- "We are not starting this game again, miss, It´s so yummy, look at daddy" he takes a sip and looks at her "yummy yummy, now my favorite girl". He tries again, but Halley slaps the spoon, while she moves back and says "nahhhh" with a disgusted face.

\- "Can I try?" Leonard aproaches to them and Howard nodd to him, Leonard sits close to her and takes the plate and the spoon, "Halley uncle Leonard is going to give a super good food, eat all ok?" He says while he brings closer the spoon to her mouth.

Halley accepts it and looks at him with her mouth full, then she spits loudly the food, that scares Leonard, he spills the puree that is falling all Halley, the sofa and the floor.  
\- "Oh, no, no" Leonard shouts while he stands up quickly, his face and hair are a mess, he takes off his glasses that are cover of food and sees how Howard is laughing seeing him.

\- "Why are you laughing?"

\- "I guess it's fun when don´t happen to you"

* * *

Howard and Leonard are in the bathroom, Howard has Halley in his arms, she is eating the cookies and smiling.

Leonard shuts the faucet and checks the water temperature, "Ok, I think it´s ready, puts Halley inside" Howards nods and softly brings her to the bath.  
\- "Ok, honey, a goodie warm bath for my little princess" but at the moment her feet touch the water she starts to kick and scream.  
\- "Leonard try if the water, it´s too hot for her" Leonard places his arm in the water  
\- "No, it´s fine, but I can cool it a little more" He opens the cold water, moving the water with his hand from side to side, Howard approaches Halley, but she kicks again and this time she kicks Leonard who falls into the tub splashing the water outside. The water splashes to Howard and Halley, who are laughing loud while Leonard looks at them and shakes the water off his face.

Suddenly a naughty smile rise in Leonard´s face.

\- "Why are you smiling?" Howard asks him

\- "It´s fun when don´t happen to you " and pointing to Howard, who looks down and see that Halley peed in his arms.

\- "Oh man!" Leonard start to laugh so hard that almost slips again. 

* * *

Howard and Leonard are in the sofa exhausted, Halley is balacing betewn the both giggling, she is clean and has her pijamas, in the other that the boys that are dirty, wet and look like a mess.

\- "She is not going to sleep, right?"  
\- "not at all" he looks at her and leaves a sigh.  
\- "It´s more hard that I thought, how do you do this everyday?"  
\- "To be honest, Bernie does almost all the work, and when it´s my turn, well, I use Stuart or Raj. Don´t tell anyone but I can´t do this alone" Howard rests his head on the back of the sofa and take a big breath, "But no matter how hard it is, when she caught me with her little hand and looks at me with those big blue eyes, everything bad disappears" he closes his eyes and Leonard smile and close it too.  
\- "But I swear, I'm looking forward for her going to college" Leonard giggles and the both fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sheldon opens the door of 4A, and is astounded by the state of the department, he rolls his eyes and sigh, "This two are incredible", then he notices a giggle from the sofa, he approaches softly and lifts the blanket, there is, little Halley who smiles at him.

\- "What are doing there?, Come in with uncle Sheldon" he says while grabs her. Sheldon normally wouldn´t pay attention to the little girl, although he secretly likes to see her and spend time observing her.

She was certainly a peculiar little one, not like his exhausting nephew who reminded him unpleasantly of his brother George, Halley was different, more observant and her eyes denote intelligence, something he was sure she had acquired from Bernadette. Sheldon takes Halley to his old bedroom, buries her in the bed between a wall of pillows. Sheldon sits next to her and stroking his gut softly, he sings soft kitty, Halley slowly closes his eyes and rolls up into a tender ball.

Sheldon leaves a silent jump and leaves the door ajar, starts cleaning the bathroom and then gets to work with the kitchen, is fast, efficient and silent but when everything is almost ready Leonard gets up confused from the sofa and approaches the kitchen.  
\- "What are you doing here?" Oh my god, where's Halley? "He says, confused and frightened.  
\- "Calm down, she's sleeping in my bed, what kind of babysitters fall asleep before the baby? and don´t make me talk about how was everything" Sheldon says irritated while he finishes picking up the kitchen.  
\- "Yes, well, it has been a complicated night"  
\- "a complicated night?, complicated is the theory of quantum entanglement, not a baby."

Leonard rolled his eyes and looked around, everything was tidy and clean, he didn´t want to admit it, but it makes him mad that Sheldon is so good at everything, damn!

* * *

Sheldon opens the door of the 4B in silence to not wake up Amy, he gently enters to the room and looks at her, she sleeps placidly, her long brown hair rest on her face hiding her eyes, Sheldon can see a little smile on her lips, he smiles and his eyes sparkle "she must be dreaming something very sweet" he thought.

He changed into his pajamas and entered to the bed, he softly brushed the hair off her face and Amy let out a sigh that made Sheldon melt "what this girl had done to me?" he whispers while he gives her a quick but delicious kiss in her sweet lips.  
Amy lets out a small groan and turns gently to the other side of the bed, turning her back on Sheldon, he places into her side and rounds her with his arms, Sheldon feels the warm that Amy gives him from her butt and he smiles, he rests his head on the pillow and in a second he falls into a deep sleep synchronizing his breathing with Amy's and not letting her go in all night.

* * *

Raj and the girls are in Penny´s car in disappointed faces, they looked for Alex for hours, he wasn´t anywhere.

\- "Raj, we are sorry that your night turned this way"

\- "It´s ok Penny, you know I deserve all this, I was a completely foolish, I always ruined everything".

\- "Don´t just say that because you screwed up a little, look at me, I screwed up a thousand times with Leonard and he has forgiven me, understand me and never gave up, that's what you need to do".

\- "Yes, but honestly, Leonard couldn´t aspire to anything better than you, you have been his miracle, instead Alex, he is fantastic, sweet, intelligent and handsome, I´m sure he can find someone better than me.

\- "Raj, don´t say that, you're a good match, you're charming, loving and romantic, and come on, those Pilates classes have put your ass in place" Raj let out a smile with the last comment,

\- "Thanks Bernadette, but I think that's not enough, you know, I'd better go home, I think I've already made enough ridicule for one night"

Penny swerves the car and turns in the opposite direction.

\- "Penny what are you doing? My house is in the other direction"

\- "I know, but I'm not going to let you give up so easily, I told you we'd help you and that's what we're going to do" She smiles to him and he nods in response.

\- "I appreciate this girls but we already check the university, I don´t think he wants to come here, too much memories"  
\- "Don´t underestimate the power of a heart broken, Raj, you might be surprised"

The three walks the hallway of the university in semidark, Raj approaches to the telescope room, the lights are still off, seems to be empty, Raj opens the door and turns around, he feels terrible and tears fall on his face.  
\- "You know a little part of me thought that he will be here and I could fix all this, are a lot of things I couldn´t say to him, he made me very happy this few weeks, is strange but I feel more me than ever, like if a part of me that I didn´t know I had emerge and make me more free and happy, his smiles give me goosebumps and make me tremble all around, an his kisses, wow, I never felt anything like that, I thought in his lips for every second of my day for weeks, I've been holding on for days, but wanted to tell him that I love him, I thought it was too soon, but it seems to have been too late, and now I may have lost him forever".

The girls hug him, while the three crying at a time in that cold and dark room for several minutes.  
\- "Girls I think I will stay here for a while, did you mind leave? I will take a cab later"  
\- "Sure, honey" The both girls hug him one more time and leave him there.

Raj without turning on the lights walks around the room, thinking in all those kisses, caresses and gazes he has shared inside these four walls, that now seems so far, all the words he never say, and all the things he would do now, he takes a deep breath and turn around to the door...  
He gasps and almost fall when he sees a silhouette that look at him from the door.  
\- "Raj?"

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and for your sweets reviews, you made me so happy with all your sweets words, I hope you like this chapter too, Did you like the scene with little Halley? What do you think is going to happen with Raj and Alex? Tell me what you think :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Raj looks at the door as a shadow approaches to him in silence, with the darkness of the room he can't see his face, but his body knows exactly who he is, Alex, his heart began to beat so hard that his chest hurt, his mouth gets dry and all the things that he wanted to say now vanished before reaches to his lips. Alex approached to his face, softly, staring at him looking directly into his almond eyes, his hands settled on his cheek and with that feeling in his skin from Raj's eyes fall tears down on his face.

He almost can't breathe with the overwhelming sensation, finally two words came out of his lips, almost seemed that burn him, "I'm sorry".

\- "I know, Raj" Alex paused without taking his gaze from him, he gentles pass his fingers in his cheeks and dry his tears, a little smile light up in his face, "I heard what you said to your friends", he leaned and move his mouth to his neck, Raj feels the warmth of his breath in his ear, he whispers with a sweet and calm voice "I love you too".

Raj's face freezes in that instant, Is this real? It can't be, I can´t be so lucky that someone like him loves me and forgives the pain I've caused, this needs to be a dream, this needs to be...

\- "Raj?"

\- "Sorry, I don't know what to say"

\- "Then don't say nothing more", and his lips melted into a passionate kiss that seemed endless, their tongues dances as their hands move around their bodies.

Alex's hands caress Raj's hair as their kisses became more and more intense, theirs tangled bodies gently lowering down to the floor where the boat lying in the darkness of the room where they devour each other.

Raj unbuttoned Alex´s shirt, feeling his skin between his fingers, is hot and his scent involves his mind, loosing the control of his body. Alex arched his back while Raj kiss his neck so passionate that taking his breath away. Raj bites his neck and take off his pants in a quick move, His eyes dilated with passion stared at Alex, who slowly pushed Raj away from his lips.

\- "Are you sure you want this?" Alex ask him with sweets eyes.

\- "I've never been more sure in all my life" and he return to kiss him but Alex stops him softly and takes his face gently with his hands.

\- "Raj, I know this is new for you, I just want to be special".

Without a word, Raj got up from the floor and walked through the room to the control panel, he turns one of the monitors and pressing a button the ceiling of the room lit up with the sky, hundreds of stars shining, making visible the body of Alex lying on the ground looking at Raj with a big smile, the light illuminated his eyes making them sparkle.

\- "This is amazing, I didn't know this room had that, it's beautiful".

\- "No more than you" Raj whispered as he leaned over the floor next to him

"Is now enough special for you?" He says looking into his eyes with a smile.

\- "I never said that it wasn't special, with you it´s will be always special" Alex says while leaning into him and the both melt in a passionate kiss.

Their hands caressed every millimeter of their bodies making the both moans their names, while their gazes never left the other. Their naked bodies merged into one, and there, under a full sky, Raj and Alex made love for the first time.

* * *

Leonard is in the bed ready for sleep while Penny puts cream in her hands and comment animatedly the events of the night with her husband.

\- "So, you two are a super babysitters, huh?" She tells him as she takes off her robe and walks into bed with a smile.

Leonard nods, trying not to look directly at Penny´s eyes, he is not good lier and Howard had made him swear that they would keep the farce for Bernadette happiness.

\- "I'm really surprised you handle Halley so well, Bernadette told me a lot of crazy stuff about Halley and her devil side that I was a little worried", she paused and looks at Leonard that is still looking away, "Are you ok?"

\- "Yes, It´s just, you look beautiful tonight" and she smile in response.

\- "You know, I hope that Alex forgives Raj, he was so hurt that breaks my heart looking at him like that"

\- "For what you told me, Alex sounds like a nice guy, maybe Raj can fix it".

\- "Hope so... " she paused "and Leonard, promise me you will never tell Raj that I told you, it's a secret, ok?".

\- "Ok, no problem but you really need to keep the secrets of your friends".

\- "But you're my husband, I don't want to have secrets with you". she says with a smile and Leonard chuckled,

\- "You are a very clever girl", She bends down and kiss his cheek.

He stared into her eyes, she is so beautiful, he thinks, not only she is extremely attractive, her eyes shine in a special way, her smile light up when she looks at him and those pink lips...

\- "You are really beautiful" escaped from Leonard´s lips, very softly but still enough that she listened and kissed him in response. Their lips joined a sweet kiss, savoring every moment, every touch until Penny breaks the kiss looking into his eyes.

\- "I have something I want to tell you".

Leonard nod his head and leaned to look at her face directly.

\- "Well, I don't know very well how to tell you this, " she paused and looks into his eyes.

\- "Ok, just tell me, you know you can tell me everything"

He was concerned about what can make Penny has doubts to tell him, normally she tell him everything.

She looks down while her cheeks blush and a little and shame smile appears on her face "well... I was thinking ... from several months now, that maybe..." her hands shakes and Leonard take them and look into her eyes.

\- "Penny, calm down, the nervous and insecure about our relationship is me, don´t take me that away", he said smiling and she gave him a smile and nodded.

\- "Okay, I was thinking of taking our relationship to the next level," she finally said and she leaves a sigh of relief when her words came out of her lips.

\- "Are you talking about getting married for third time? Because honey, I love you, but I couldn't afford another day with our parents again.

\- "No, Leonard, I´m talking about us having a baby".

Leonard's eyes widened so quickly that his glasses fell on the bed, his mouth open looking at her in astonishment as Penny watched him waiting for his response.

\- "So, what do you think? Can you image a little girl dancing in the apartment with a tutu dress?" She says with a big smile.

\- "mmm... " Leonard mouth was dry and his head was thinking so fast that the words do not leave his lips.

\- "I think..."

\- "What? what do you think?"

\- "I think I need my inhaler" He said in a broken voice as he tried to catch air.

Penny slides down to the bedside table and from the first drawer pulls out Leonard's inhaler which quickly carries it to his mouth and takes a deep breath. After a few seconds Leonard raises his head and looks at Penny, who has a face of anguish.

\- "Sorry, it may have been a bad idea, you don't need to answer me, please don't be mad with me".

\- "What? no, no way, it's not that, I was not expecting something like that and I got too excited, really", he takes her face with his hands softly.

\- "So, don't you think is crazy, right?"

\- "Crazy?, Penny, having children with you would be a dream comes true, I thought it from the very first moment I met you" he paused and give her a little kiss on her lips "I love you".

\- "I love you too" and she leaned and kiss him too, "You know, you need to practice breathing or they are going to have to attend you in the labor instead of me"

She said as she laughed, and a cold sweat passed through Leonard's body.

\- "Oh, my!" and he used his inhaler again while Penny looked at him and laughed.

After a few minutes of kisses Leonard looks at Penny and smile.

\- "So do you want to try now?" She gazes her eyebrows and nod with her head.

\- "Prepare world for the most beautiful and smart kids" and he leaned to Penny that is laughing in his arms.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, sorry for the delayed in this chapter but I will start to publish more often, I hope that was worth the wait. The night has passed but many surprises await us in the morning. Very soon the next one, thanks as always for your sweets reviews, you make me so happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

The teapot whistle sounds in the distance as Sheldon rolls in the bed yawning, without opening his eyes, he moves his hand looking for Amy's body so he can cuddle her a little more before wake up, but it is empty, he slowly open his eyes and looks around, the empty room was just illuminates for the sunlight of the morning that comes through the curtains.

Sheldon gets up and opens softly the bedroom door, from there he can see Amy still in her nightgown as singing and moving her body as prepares tea in the kitchen. A smile draw on his face as she looks at her beautiful woman.

Her dark hair falls on her shoulders still a mess for the night, her long and precious legs moves to the rhythm of the melody making her hips sway side to side.

Sheldon recognized immediately the song, is one of the songs she sings in the shower secretly, or at least she thinks is secret, but Sheldon loves to sits in the bed near the bathroom room and hear her. She has a beautiful and sweet voice that makes him blush.

\- "Nice moves", he says with a husky voice.

Amy jumps as she lets out a small shout, she turns and see Sheldon raising his eyebrow leaning on the door frame.

\- "Oh, you scared me, since when are you there?" She said as she tried to catch her breath again.

\- "Not much" he approaches to her slowly and gives her a little kiss on her cheek, making her blush, "Good morning".

She looks down feeling how his sweet lips touched her face.

\- "Good morning, do you want some tea?" He nods in response and sits on one of the stools of the kitchen island while he can´t apart his gaze from Amy.

A sweet smile forms on his face when she sees her standing on tiptoe for picking up the cups for the tea, a sigh escapes from his lips and Amy turns and looks at him smiling.

\- "You are especially happy this morning, It is due to something in particular?"

She tries to stay calm, but her heart starts to beat very fast, since she saw that text last night, from her head comes a thousand of scenarios where Sheldon would propose to her, she imagines how his lips would look pronouncing the words, if he would be on one knee or how she would eat him in kisses after said yes.

\- "Well, it's nothing special, but I'm very happy that you have your normal schedule back, you know I don't like changes and ... " he paused and walks over her and gently placing his hands on her hips "... I miss you so much these weeks".

His voice husky and sensual makes her whole body tremble and her breathing start to accelerated, "... and with that I mind, I was thinking in do today something pretty special". She swallowed and looks into his eyes.

\- "Yes?" she asks with trembling voice.

\- "Well... maybe you like..."

Amy's phone starts ringing on the kitchen counter and Sheldon turns his face to look at it in surprise.

\- "It´s ok, leave it, keep going" she says moving his face so he can look at her again.

\- "But Amy, it´s from the university"

\- "What, on Sunday?" She takes the phone and looks at the screen perplexed, "this is very strange". She answers the phone walking to the bedroom.

* * *

\- "We can go to the planetarium or to the Natural History Museum or..."

\- "Or we can hang out here and do this" he places his lips on Alex giving him a passionate kiss and he gives him a kiss back with a smile.

\- "That´s a good plan too, but I need a shower for any of them".

\- "Sure, I have towels in the bathroom and you can borrow my clothes".

\- "That sounds perfect" he says with a smile and leaves another kiss in his face.

Alex gets up off the sofa and walks into the bathroom. Raj leaves a sigh as he looks at him from the sofa, he takes the plates of the breakfast to the kitchen and starts to clean it thinking in the wonderful night he has, he still can feel on his skin all the soft caresses and the passionate kisses, he can smell the essence of their bodies surrendered to the pleasure and the moans in his ears.

Suddenly a knock en door back him to the present, he approaches the door with a smile and opens quickly.

\- "Good morning" a smiling Howard stands in the door with a pair of coffee cups and a box of donuts in his hands. Raj swallows and looks at him perplexed,

\- "Oh, Hi Howard, wha- what are you doing here?" Raj nervously moves the door trying to cover his living room behind him, which is full of clothes thrown all over.

\- "Well, it's Sunday and I thought we could spend some time alone, you and me, as the old times".

\- "But, how about Bernadette and the girl?"

\- "Bernadette is spending the day at her parents with Halley, we are alone buddy, what do you think".

From Raj´s mind, emerge thousands of ideas and excuses to to get that Howard leaves the house before Alex left the bathroom, but then he remembered all the problems that he had last night hiding their relationship. Howard is my friend, he thought, he need to understand me and accept me, and to Alex as well.

Raj took a deep breath and looked at Howard,  
\- "the truth is, well, I'm not alone" he says while he opens the door completely, Howard looked around and saw all the clothes lying on the floor and smile.

\- "Oh, I get it" he winks at Raj with a smile, "Is this new?"

\- "Not really, but it's the first time, yes" he says smiling.

\- "Good, good, and what's her name?"

\- "Alex"

\- "Ok, I will leave, is she in the bathroom?"

\- "Yes, he is in the bathroom now"

Howard´s smile changes at that moment to an unbelievable face,

\- "wait, did you say him?"

Raj nods and looks back as he heard the bathroom door open, Alex comes out with a towel around his waist and looks at Raj from the door frame without knowing what to do.

Raj make a gestures to him and Alex nods as walks slowly to the door where Howard is staring at him incredulously.

\- "You must be Howard, Raj told me a lot about you, I'm Alex, nice to meet you" and he extends his hand. Howard swallows and gives him his hand without blinking, he watches as Raj is smiling and slides his hand over Alex's back.

\- "Yes, sorry, mm... I'm Howard" he manages to say.

\- "Sorry I´m going to put some clothes on, I'll back" Alex apologizes and come back inside.

Howard looks at Raj trying to assimilate what just happened.

\- "So Alex, eh?"

\- "Yes, it's that problem?"

\- "What? No, no, I'm just surprised, I didn't expect something like this " he paused a few seconds, "Why didn't you tell me about him?, apparently you did tell him about me". His voice changed to a disgusted tone as he walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

\- "Well, it was difficult to explain, I didn't know how to tell you"

\- "So you can´t talk to me now?"

\- "It's not that, but you've been busy with the house, Halley and and to be honest we haven't had much time to be together".

\- "I know that is why I'm here today, but you know, it´s ok, I will leave, now you have a private life that seems that I'm not part of" Howard stands and turns to leave the apartment but the voice of Alex stops him.

\- "So, Howard, Are you coming with us to the planetarium? Raj told me that you are an astronaut, I would love to hear all the adventures you experienced on the space station".

Howards turns back and looks into the hallway where Alex is standing with a big smile. 

* * *

\- "I'm so happy for you, can´t believe you won that, goober- gor award?" Penny says as she hugs her in the kitchen.A few minutes ago Amy had received a call from the university confirming that he had won the prize.

\- "Gruber Neuroscience award, and I'm very proud of you" Sheldon corrects her while winks at Amy that blush and smile at his comment.

\- "Yeah, that" Penny rolls her eyes at him.

\- "Thanks, I´m very happy, I didn't expect it at all, it´s a very important award in my field and the money is very meaty".

\- "It´s 500,000 dollars" Sheldon pointed.

\- "What? Oh my god, we need to celebrate!" Penny says enthusiastically, "How about going to a brunch? good food, mimosas..."

\- "Oh, That´s sounds fun, what do you think Sheldon?, Amy turns to him with a smile.

\- "I don't know, I had a plan for you today, I was hoping to go to the zoo today, as we normally do on Sundays".

\- "Oh, that´s nice, let's do that" Penny says happily.

\- "You want to go to the zoo?" Leonard looks at her skeptically.

\- "Yeah, I awake very familiar today, and sounds fun, " she winks at him and he understood what she was trying to say.

\- "Yes, sounds perfect for me!" he shout with emotion.

Sheldon nods and the couple get back to the apartment to get ready for the day, when Sheldon close the door behind him he gives a slap on her butt and whispered in her ear, "too bad we can't celebrate your achievement alone".

\- "Hoo!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, as always thanks so much for all your reviews and sweet words, I´m so happy you like Alex, I'm so in love with this character and now we can see more of him with the rest of the gang, in the next chapter with Howard and I think is going to love talk about his experience in the space hehe.**


End file.
